The Fall of Prussia
by Luci Anne Graywolf
Summary: All Prussia ever wanted to do was prove that he was as good as everyone else. Warnings! mentions of boy on boy, sexual implications, historical inaccuracy cause I didn't both to do any actual research Couples! PruCan, GerIta
**A/N So, I do a lot of writing, and most of it is slightly explicit. But for my first posting on here it's going to be clean, if slightly dark.**

"Prussia! Prussia, I know you're around here somewhere, I heard you laugh. You might as well come out." The nation of Germany yelled at his brother who had finished the last of the wursts, again. And not bothered to go get more, again. Germany heard movement to his left. With a sigh he turned his back and grabbed his brothers arm over his (Germany's) shoulder. A quick yank and the Prussian was on his back in front of Germany.  
"Are you going to go get more wursts now?"  
"Ah, no. I'd rather not... Now help me up."  
Germany locked hands with Prussia and helped him up.  
"Danke." Germany didn't reply, instead he just walked back into the house, leaving his brother out in the cold. "Now, that's just cold, Ludwig..." Prussia muttered. He then laughed at his own joke. "Keseses, cold brother, cold weather."  
*time skip brought to you by SuFin (and my own horrible writing)*  
"Bruder, don't leave me... GILBERT! Please, don't go... Don't leave me..." Germany lost the last of his self control as he stared at the Berlin Wall, which now separated his brother from himself. Even nations couldn't climb the thing. He broke down in tears wishing he had been kinder to his brother, wishing he had treated Prussia more like the amazing brother he was. Prussia had always been there for Germany, even as a child, even in the childhood he couldn't remember, Prussia had been there. Prussia was the one constant in his life, even if he was annoying and obnoxious. Germany vaguely wondered if this was how Prussia had felt when Germany had disappeared in is transition to from Holy Roman Empire... Lost, alone, abandoned. Finally America walked up behind Germany.  
"C'mon dude. It's cold out here. You need to get inside."  
Germany almost lost his temper right there and was tempted to hit the American... It wasn't the first time Germany had either. "No. Go away, Amerika. I don't want to go inside. I don't want to leave here."  
"Germany, you not doing anyone any good out here. Go home. Get some sleep. Eat. You've been out here for days. You must be half frozen at this point. Even the hero can't help that."  
Germany snorted at the arrogance that practically oozed from the other nation. But then he got to thinking, When was the last time he ate or slept. Now that it had been pointed out he was exhausted. He probably needed to go home. But he missed Prussia, the house was too quiet without his loud laugh. The walls too bare without his strange pictures decorating the walls. (Germany hadn't been able to look at them, so he shoved them in a closet) There was too much of Prussia left at Germany's home, he couldn't stand constantly being reminded of the other nation. Suddenly he wondered how Canada was holding up... Canada was his boyfriend after all.  
"Actually, would you take me to your brother, to Canada?"  
"Um... I don't think Mattie wants visitors right now... He's having a hard time as well."  
"Please, America... I need to talk to him... He's the only one that's going through ...the same thing as I am."  
America hesitated, biting his lip. "Alright, but if he wants you to leave, you must leave immediately.  
"Thank you, America, Danke."  
"Yeah, what's the hero for, dude." Germany shook his head as America led him down the road, casting a look over his shoulder at that horrible wall. He shuddered and turned around, just looking at the back of his suppressors head.  
*Another time skip... this one brought to you by...PruCan, because we all want it to be cannon*  
Germany knocked gently on the wood of his brothers boyfriends home.  
"Matthew, I would like to speak to you. Please." The door slowly opened to reveal a suffering Canadian.  
"What do you want, Germany? Quite frankly right now I'm not in the mood." Matthew swiped at his eyes, which were red and swollen.  
Ludwig pushed his hair back from where it had fallen into his face. "Believe me, Canada, anyone else and I wouldn't be in the mood. You are the only one I know who might possibly be suffering from this separation as much as I am. I know how much he means to you, and how much you mean to him. Oh, mein gott, I miss him, Matthew." Canada stared at his boyfriend's brother for a moment before tears filled his eyes yet again and suddenly, he was sobbing and Germany was there for him, supporting him, telling him in the way he held Canada up that Germany was there for him. Then Germany was sobbing too and they stayed like that for several minutes, lending support and being supported by one another. Day after day passed in similar fashion... Germany would sit at the wall all morning into the afternoon, then when America would come to fetch him, he would go to Canada's house, where they would spend the afternoon and evening in each other's comfort... Talking, crying, even a few times sleeping, just glad to have another who was suffering in the same way.  
*3rd pov, Prussia's side of the wall*  
"Please!... Russia, please, one message!... I need to make sure he's okay! I need to make sure they aren't hurting him! Normally the Prussian wouldn't lower himself to begging like this but it was for his brother. He needed to know and the little amount of news Russia carried back and forth once a week didn't contain news of his brother, nor Ludwig's health.  
Russia stared at him with that creepy smile before replying, "Nyet. You may not have news of your brother."  
"Please! Russia, I'm begging you, let receive a message from my brother... Please." Russia surveyed the once great nation standing weakly in front of him, desperate for news of his brother, not even caring that Russia could strike him for daring to stand up in front of him. Prussia, the once powerful, great nation, now reduced to this, weak, and sick, and yet he only cared to know that his brother was safe, that his brother wasn't hurt or sick.  
Russia sighed, then said, "Should your brother have a message ready to pass to you, I shall bring it."  
"Thank you. Whatever other misfortunes I should have with you, I will remember this. Thank you."  
The next week, when Russia returned from his meeting with the other Allies, he held a plain white envelope. Prussia dared not hope that it was a letter from Germany, and even if it was, he dared not hope that Russia would give it to him. When Russia handed it to him as he walked by, Prussia almost cried in gratitude. He was surprised and grateful to Russia, despite the scars that decorated the pale skin, Marks of defiance, of stubbornness, of refusal to give in to the powerful country's demands. Prussia went to the garden's to open the letter.  
'Dear Gilbert,  
I'm fine. They aren't hurting me, quite the opposite actually, they are helping me, and taking care of me. America makes sure I eat and I spend most afternoon's with Canada. He's fine by the way, scared for you of course, but he hasn't returned to his old habits. They make sure I don't waste away by the wall in depression. We miss you and wish you were here with us. Of course, it's quite amusing to see France, and England fighting, then England and America fighting, then France and America fighting over who was fighting with England first. China pretty much stay's out of it, and avoids the arguing, preferring the beautiful parts of my side... Not that there is much beauty left. Then Canada and I, we spend nearly everyday hoping that the wall will come down,, hoping that you will return. Try and send us a return letter. We love you.  
Ludwig'  
Prussia felt tears stinging his eyes as he read that his brother was safe, that he wasn't being hurt. In that moment he missed him more than ever before, but he was so glad that Germany was healthy, if slightly bitter at the war. He was grateful to the allies for taking care of his brother. And he was certainly glad that he had told them that Prussia would be the one to take the worst of the burden, that Prussia would remain under totalitarian rule as long as Germany was safe and unhurt. The wounds that covered the albino's body suddenly didn't matter, they didn't hurt, because Germany was alright. Prussia took a deep breath and calmed himself. Ludwig was safe, Ludwig was being taken care of. They were both alright as long as Ludwig was alright.

*Many years later*  
Today was the day, today was finally the day that the wall would fall. Today was the day that the brothers would finally be reunited. Ludwig paced nervously, waiting on the idiot's boss.  
"Where is he?! Where is he!?" Finally the plane carrying the president descended nearby. Within the hour he was there, on top of the wall. He made the monumental first strike, then everyone joined in. There was an air of excitement, the wall had separated parent from child, sibling from sibling, husband from wife, friend from friend. Finally after many hours of digging, of beating, and wailing on the wall there was a hole just big enough for people to start coming through. Ludwig continued dismantling the wall but he watched for the pale silvery hair of his brother, watched for the laughing red eyes, watched for loud proclamations of awesomeness and jumping on people. It was late afternoon when Ludwig finally saw Gilbert, anxiously scanning the crowd. They caught sight of each other in the same moment and Ludwig embraced Gilbert, sobbing like a little boy after a particularly bad nightmare.  
"Gilbert! Gilbert! You're home, you're finally home, and I'm so sorry for everything I put you through! I'm sorry for not being grateful enough as a child. I'm sorry for letting you take the blame. I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry!"  
Gilbert shushed him, wiping away his brother's tears. "It's okay, West. I'm home and you didn't put me through anything. You didn't let me take the blame, I made sure you didn't know when I did. You have nothing to be sorry for." Ludwig shook his head and embraced his brother again, just so happy to have him back. Gilbert knew their time together was short lived but he couldn't spoil his brother's happiness just yet. For several days it seemed as though the punishment was over, as if they could finally return to their lives and tending to their wounded country's. But Gilbert didn't dare to hope. He had been warned what taking on the heavier of the consequences meant and he didn't expect the allies to be let it go. As expected, about a week after the wall fell, they invited him to a meeting.  
"Prussia, Gilbert, you took on the consequences for WWII, do you still accept the terms for taking on the consequences, and therefor the dissolution of Prussia." It was England who spoke, as he had the most kindness for the once great nation. The other allies, excluding America, who was just horrible with formal ceremonies, only remembered the nations arrogance. They only remembered the times they had done wrong to them or to someone they loved. They all blamed the albino more for the war then they did his brother, after all it was Prussia who had raised Germany, taken care of him, and supported him. They figured it was Prussia's teaching of life, and battle, and everything that had sent him into that sort of fighting. They never stopped to think that it was there fault, for sending Germany into such a poor state from their suppression of him, that lead to the rise of Hitler, and Nazism. They never stopped and considered that if they hadn't punished him he would never had been in so desperate a state.  
"Yes, Arthur, I agree to the terms and the dissolution of the great Prussia. I am still ready to protect my brother from the death he doesn't deserve. However, I would like to say some things to the allies first, if that is agreeable to you." England looked at the others and they nodded, so he turned back to Prussia and motioned him to continue speaking.  
"You think I don't know that most of you blame me for this." He nodded towards England and Canada, though most didn't know who the second person he nodded to was. "Most, not all. Perhaps it is partially my fault, for not taking better care of my little bruder. But it is also your faults. If you hadn't punished Germany, Ludwig,  
wouldn't have been sent into such a desperate state. He would have recovered without feeling the need to start the second war. This is your fault's. I hope you consider that when you tell him that I have died... He doesn't know what's happening by the way. I didn't tell him. I told him I didn't know what this meeting was about. He thinks I'm going to come home, in a few hours at the most... I couldn't bear to spoil his happiness at my being home." The allies froze at the news it would be them telling the normally civil nation that they had killed his brother. That they had ended his life. The albino was silent, having said his piece he waited on the inevitable. He waited on his death. He signed a few papers and then he waited on the pain. It was America who fired the bullet into his heart. It was peaceful, it wasn't painful, not for long enough to matter though. He had just enough time between the time the bullet was fired and his death to lock and eyes with Matthew and murmur the words he wanted to end his life with.  
"Ich liebe dich, mein Birdie." Canada broke into sobs, as he watched the light leave his loves eyes.  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this, Pooh Bear. Je t'amie." He whispered. France wrapped his arms around his son.  
"He will be back. This isn't forever. I promise."  
"How do you know, Papa? He was /dissolved./ He can't come back."  
France frowned but murmured, "I sense he isn't done with us. He will be back. He will come back to us."  
Canada shook his head but didn't press the matter. He was sure he would never see his albino again. He was sure he would never touch, or hold, or speak to Prussia again. He was dead.

*Time skip brought by GerIta, because we all know it's canon*  
*2012  
"Germany! Ludwig! Where are you?" The German woke up to his name being called by an eerily familiar voice from his past. He could have swore he heard Prussia's voice calling for him, but that wasn't possible. Prussia had died half a century ago. There was no possible way Prussia was calling for him.  
"Ludwig? Hallo? I know you're here somewhere!" Ludwig left his bedroom leaving Italy sleeping on their bed.  
"Gil? Gilbert do I here you or am I finally going crazy?" Ludwig murmured the last part under his breath. Germany walked to the kitchen and there stood the white haired nation, leaning on the counter like he had a million times.  
"I'm crazy. That's the only explanation for what I'm seeing. I have finally lost my mind."  
"Nein, Lud. I'm here." Prussia straightened and walked over to him. Ludwig hugged him trying to convince himself that this was real, that his brother was standing there touching him. Just then Feliciano walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.  
"Prussia? You're home?"  
"Yeah, Feli. I'm home." The Italian laughed and embraced Gilbert.  
"How? How are you here? You died?" Germany asked.  
"I'm a micronation, thanks to mien Birdie."  
They laughed again and they spent the first day in a series of days in each others company. Each was glad to have the other back.

****Epilogue****  
"Ludci? Are you up yet?" Gilbert called up the stairs to his niece.  
She called back, "Yeah. I'm on my way down." True to her word she appeared at the top of the stairs in her normal jeans and a tee shirt. Gilbert and Matthew had taken her for the weekend to give Germany and Italy some *cough cough* /alone time./ The micronation knew of course why her uncles had taken her but wasn't about to let her father figure know that. Matthew was already in the kitchen with pancakes ready for everyone. Niece and uncle walked into the kitchen and took their seats as the Canadian served the worlds best pancakes.  
"Can we go ice skating today?" Ludci asked as she finished off her plate and got another one.  
"Of course. Have you been practicing?" Matthew asked.  
Ludci nodded happily, proud of herself. Gilbert and Matthew exchanged a glance. Quickly they all finished and made their way outside to the pond in the back yard. Matthew and Ludci both hopped right on but Gilbert sat on the edge and watched. He was so grateful that he had another chance at life. He was grateful he had his Birdie and his niece, his brother and brother in law and all of his extended family. He was especially glad he had a second chance to prove Prussia's awesomness. The fall of Prussia had been the rise of a better nation of the same name after all...

 **Ludci is an island province off of Italy.**


End file.
